


we were angels once

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete wentz tentang patrick stump, musik, dan sebotol susu.





	we were angels once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts), [SleepyMsEreldine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMsEreldine/gifts), [ryanmichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmichaels/gifts).



> orang-orang yang muncul di sini adalah orang dewasa independen yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. karya ini fiksional dan non-profit, ditulis murni untuk kesenangan pribadi. judul diambil dari lagu no one else karya dave malloy.
> 
> didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun pertama pathot yang sangat telat orz. untuk pengalaman membaca lebih baik, disarankan membaca sembari mendengarkan **phillipa soo - no one else** , dari musikal _natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812_.

_I'll never be this happy again; you and I—and[no one else](https://open.spotify.com/track/25QAR7Dq2PVClNcMhxUnW5)._

 

 

 

Ketika Pete kembali bersama sebotol susu dari pasar, Patrick sudah tidak ada di kasur. 

Ia memandangi kamarnya itu. Jendela sudah dibuka, korden diikat cantik berenda, tapi selimut belum dibenahi dan seprai masih kusut. Jelas belum ada pelayan yang membereskan.

Patrick sudah bangun. Kalau bangun, ia biasa membuka sendiri jendela dan mengikat tirai, berdiri sebentar memandang, lalu keluar. Pelayan tidak ada yang berani membuka jendela sebelum Patrick bangun. Bukannya Patrick akan marah atau apa, tapi ia mudah diganggu tidurnya, sementara tanpa diganggu pun Patrick sudah kekurangan tidur dari bekerja keras. Penghuni istana tidak ada yang tidak khawatir dengan tabiat raja mereka itu.

(Meskipun... ya, kalau Patrick terbangun paksa dia akan jadi lebih menyebalkan dari hari-hari biasa.)

Pete berbalik, keluar dari kamar bersamaan dengan tiga pelayan yang hendak masuk. Mereka tersenyum sopan padanya. Pete mengangguk, balik tersenyum kecil, meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mencari suaminya.

Ini hari libur. Yah. Ini bukan hari libur bagi orang lain, tapi Patrick punya jadwal kosong, sampai besok, dan bagusnya mereka istirahat saja. Berdua. Pete punya banyak ide.

"Kau tahu suamiku di mana?" tanyanya pada pelayan lain yang lewat.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Yang Mulia ada di ruang musik, Tuan." Ia membungkuk, kemudian berlalu begitu Pete pergi.

Ruang musik. Tentu saja Patrick ada di ruang musik. Pete merasa konyol sekali; puluhan tahun ia bersama Patrick, mendengarkannya menyanyikan serenada yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun selain mereka berdua, menemaninya ke berbagai konser, dan ia masih tidak bisa menebak Patrick ada di ruang musik? Memalukan. Pete tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya riang, dan kala ia mulai bersenandung kecil, Pete merasa sepatunya membuat ketukan pengiring di setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Istana agak ramai pagi ini. Pelayan dan penjaga berlalu-lalang mengerjakan tugas. Pete melihat Gabe berbincang dengan seseorang, dan apakah itu keponakannya Awsten? Kelihatan senang sekali menemani seseorang _—ah_. Brendon, rupanya. Pete sempat berhenti, berpikir sedang apa Awsten di sini bersama Brendon, sebab jika Awsten di sini berarti  _Hillary juga_ dan Pete tidak siap menghadapi keluarganya lagi, tapi ia putuskan hal begitu masalah nanti. Pete bisa mengurusnya setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Patrick. Maka ia kembali berjalan senang menuju ruang musik, melihat banyak wajah familier sepanjang jalan.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang musik, ia menarik napas. Pete mendadak sadar bagaimana tangannya yang memegang leher botol susu berkeringat. Ia mendorong pintu kayu yang berat,

dan disambut nyanyian Patrick.

Patrick sedang bernyanyi sembari bermain piano. Jemarinya menari-nari seperti lentingan badan pebalet, matanya tertutup, rambutnya yang sudah cukup panjang jatuh ke dahi dan ke pipi. Suaranya melengking tinggi. Pete lupa caranya berkedip untuk sepersekian detik napasnya terhenti. Ia pernah jatuh cinta; ia yakin ia sedang kembali jatuh cinta, meski kali ini jauh berbeda dari pertama kali saat remaja dulu.

Patrick dan musik. Pete tidak pernah berhenti terkesima setiap kali keduanya dipadukan.

Pete menutup pintu pelan-pelan, lalu buru-buru berdiri di sebelah piano Patrick. Ia mendengarkan. Senyumnya rekah begitu saja memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya begitu menyatu dengan musik yang ia mainkan. Seolah-olah Patrick bagian dari simfoni itu sendiri. Seumpama dalam musik Patrick menemukan kebebasan sejati. Sebegitu intens. Betapa elok.

Saat nada terakhirnya pudar di udara, Patrick membuka mata, suaranya menguap lembut seiring pandangannya yang bertumbuk dengan Pete. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Pete tak kuasa menahan tawa bahagia.

"Selamat pagi," begitu Patrick menyapa, dan astaga, betapa ia bisa menjadikan romansa murahan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Pagi," tawa Pete, duduk menggeser Patrick di kursi yang kecil itu. "Kulihat kamu sudah cukup senang tanpaku."

"Akan lebih baik lagi jika ditemani kamu."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu merayu begitu?" Pete menggeleng saat Patrick mengedik dengan senyum miring. "Hei."

"Hm?"

Pete meraih tangan Patrick, lalu menaruh botol susunya di telapak yang terbuka. "Kubelikan susu untukmu," ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian pudar dan alisnya berkerut. Telunjuknya mengelus leher botol. "Ah. Sudah sedikit hangat, maaf. Tanganku sepertinya berkeringat." Pete mengepalkan telapak tangannya dua kali.

Patrick menggenggam tangannya. "Menjijikkan," ia menyentil buku-buku jari Pete sebelum menautkan jemari mereka. "Tapi terima kasih."

Pete tertawa. "Untukmu, aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke pasar demi sebotol susu."

Patrick menatap, tidak terpesona.

"Baik, baik," Pete mengaku. "Aku menyuruh William membelinya."

"Kenapa susu?"

Pete mengedik. "Kamu suka susu. Susu bagus untuk pencernaan. Dan kamu mengeluh soal sakit perut kemarin."

"Sekali—"

"Tetap  _sakit perut_."

"Tidak sakit-sakit amat." Patrick cemberut.

"Sayang," Pete mendesah, merangkul Patrick mendekat. "Jangan memaksakan diri terus-terusan."

"Aku raja."

"Kamu punya menteri. Tidak semuanya harus dikerjakan sendiri. Istirahatlah."

Patrick tersenyum lelah, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Pete, menutup mata. "Dua minggu lagi perayaan."

"Hm?"

"Perayaan. Jangan bilang kamu lupa kerajaan akan ulang tahun?"

Saat Pete tidak bersuara, Patrick membuka mata.

"Pete!" Patrick melebarkan mata. "Kamu benar-benar lupa Hari Pemersatu tinggal dua minggu lagi?"

"Jadi karena itu?" Suara Pete terdengar kosong, seperti jiwanya sedang berada jauh sekali.

"Apanya?"

Jeda sebentar. "Aku melihat Awsten tadi," Pete sudah pulih, tapi suaranya masih muram. "Sedang bersama Brendon."

"Oh ya?"

"Kalau Awsten ada, artinya Hillary juga sedang di sini."

Patrick bangkit, memandang Pete langsung ke mata. "Kamu masih ada masalah dengan mereka?"

"Kautahu aku tidak bisa akur dengan keluargaku, Trick," Pete mendesah. "Hillary adikku, tapi dia juga cuma peduli padaku karena aku suamimu."

"Mereka ke sini untuk memastikan mereka diundang ke acara jamuan, sepertinya," kata Patrick menenangkan. "Kamu tidak harus bertemu mereka sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau melihat mereka di jamuan nanti."

"Ya, jangan dihampiri. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja."

"Mereka pasti menghampiriku."

"Tidak akan lama." Nada suara Patrick berubah. Pete menatapnya, menemukan kilatan jahil di mata biru Patrick.

"Kamu mengimplikasikan sesuatu?"

"Aku cuma bilang," ujar Patrick, tersenyum aneh. "Kalau orang-orang benci melihatku kalau aku sudah menempeli suamiku seperti parasit ke mana-mana."

Pete tergelak. Lebar dan renyah. "Serius kamu akan menggunakan taktik itu?" Itu taktik lama mereka menghindari orang, murahan dan terlalu sering digunakan, tapi selalu efektif.

Patrick ikut tertawa. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau, Patrick, adalah pembuat keputusan terbaik di zaman ini!"

"Raja yang baik membuat keputusan terbaik," Patrick mengamini. "Dan, bagaimanapun, nanti itu hari besar. Aku akan butuh banyak dukungan mental memimpin perayaan." Suaranya mengecil. Matanya kehilangan fokus, bagai terlempar ke suatu hal yang belum lagi ia tunjukkan.

Pete berhenti tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Patrick. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kamu katakan padaku?"

Patrick menghela napas, memandang Pete lesu, senyumnya layu. "Kupikir aku akan melakukan prosesi _sapha'i_  sendiri nanti, di Hari Pemersatu."

Pete membuka mulut, menutupnya, membuka lagi tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Patrick sabar menunggu. Membiarkan Pete berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya jadi jelas bagi Pete. Patrick bangun pagi dan mengurung diri di ruang musik untuk memimpin _sapha'i_. Astaga. Terang saja.

Akhirnya Pete menarik napas. "Kamu yakin?"

"Iya." Patrick mengangguk.

"Patrick," bagaimana Pete sangat cemas bahkan bisa didengar begitu jelas. " _Sapha'i_ itu... beda dari hanya mengurus jalannya acara."

"Aku tahu." Patrick menatap kakinya. "Tapi komite tidak bisa menemukan calon lagi. Ada satu, bocah laki-laki sepuluh tahun, tapi dia ketakutan. Kamu tahu upacara begini tidak boleh sembarang ambil orang."

"Tidak bisa dibujuk?"

"Tidak."

"Patrick—"

"Sayang," Patrick menyela. "Aku 'kan concifatte. Peran begini takkan susah buatku. Lebih mudah dan cepat seperti ini."

"Patrick—Trick—tidak, tidak," Pete bangkit berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir. "Kamu mengorbankan diri lagi."

"Pete—"

"Bocah itu," Pete menatapnya. "Yang katamu tadi. Dia bisa?"

"Dia  _ketakutan_ , Pete."

"Tapi dia _bisa_?" desak Pete.

Patrick diam. "Joe bilang iya, dia bisa."

"Kalau begitu dia saja." Pete membanting tubuh duduk lagi di sebelah Patrick.

"Pete!" protes Patrick. "Ini upacara intens! Salah-salah anak itu bisa bahaya."

"Dan kamu tidak?"

"Itu beda—"

"Patrick, Sayang, kamu itu raja." Pete menarik napas panjang. "Dengar. Kalau kamu kenapa-napa, yang akan panik bukan aku saja, tapi seluruh penghuni istana."

Patrick bungkam.

"Maksudmu baik, benar, tapi tidak bijak juga terus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri begitu."

"Ini _sapha'i_ , Pete," sahut Patrick pelan. "Anak itu cuma sepuluh tahun."

Pete mengerucutkan bibir sejenak. "Dia hanya akan main piano dan bernyanyi di depan orang."

"Dia akan  _membersihkan_ semua orang yang hadir di Hari Pemersatu," koreksi Patrick sebal. "Dengan cara bermusik."

"Ya, tidak jauh beda." Pete mengibas tangan. "Dengar. Kalau Joe bilang dia bisa berarti dia sudah bisa, tidak perlu banyak persiapan. Dia cuma perlu dukungan moral."

"Astaga, Pete, kamu—"

"Kita bicara Joe, Sayang. Kamu dari semua orang harusnya tahu ia jenis orang yang nol atau seratus."

"Baik, baik. Lalu?"

"Kirim Dallon untuk menemuinya."

"Pete—"

"Ini bagus! Kamu kan tahu Dallon senang diberi tugas. Anak itu dapat dukungan, Dallon pun tidak keberatan. Kamu bisa istirahat."

Patrick menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Dallon bukan motivator yang... sangat baik."

Pete mengangkat tangan. "Kirim dia bersama Brendon, kalau begitu." Ditatap aneh Patrick, Pete melanjutkan. "Brendon bersemangat soal begini."

"Upacara?"

"Bukan, musik. Dia akan menikmatinya. Percayalah. Brendon bahkan bisa mengajari bocah itu kalau kau masih ragu."

"Aku masih tidak yakin."

"Trick, ayolah."

"Ini upacara, Pete."

"Lihat, begini saja. Jika Joe tidak setuju dengan rencanaku kamu boleh mengambil alih, tapi kalau dia setuju kamu harus istirahat. Bagaimana?"

Patrick memikirkannya beberapa lama. "Tambahkan Andy."

"Apa?"

"Tambahkan Andy dan kau punya perjanjian."

Pete mendesah. Andy akan sulit mengikuti skemanya, tapi ia harap si penasihat istana itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan Acreotia kehilangan raja karena sesuatu yang bisa digantikan. "Baik, baik. Joe dan Andy."

Patrick tersenyum. "Kuterima tawarannya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu harus istirahat." 

"Apa?"

"Istirahat!" Pete bangun, menarik lengan Patrick. "Joe dan Andy bisa memutuskan ini saat makan malam. Sementara itu, kita bisa istirahat." Ia menarik Patrick keluar dari ruang musik.

"Istirahat apa yang kau maksud ini?"

"Kautahu," Pete terkekeh. "Aku dan kau. Berdua saja."

Patrick tertawa. "Tipikal."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kamu selalu sibuk. Aku akan bahagia sekali kalau bisa begitu."

"Tapi aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia." 

"Ya," gelak Pete, berhenti sebentar di koridor untuk menarik Patrick ke pelukan, mengecup pipinya. "Tapi kita mulai dari yang kecil dulu. Seperti kau meminum susu hadiahku."

Sebagaimana malaikat kembali ke surga, keduanya masuk ke kamar, penuh canda. Dua lengkung sepasang lingkar bersama.

   


 

 _dan segala-galanya itu sangat membesarkan hari kita, dan segala-galanya itu sangat membesarkan hati kita._  

\- Amir Sjarifuddin

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n** : kutipan amir itu dari sebuah pidato soal nasionalisme intelek di negeri orang, 15 agustus 1947, menjelang ultah ri kedua. secara konteks ga nyambung sama sekali sama fanfik ini, tapi saya terpesona banget dengan kutipan itu sampai lahirlah fanfik ini. lol.
> 
>  ~~YOU THOUGHT I'M DONE WRITING TFKAU PETERICK BUT I'M A TRUE TFKAU SLAVE AND BUCIN PETERICK SIKE BINCHES~~ btw mv i've been waiting itu tfkau banget HUHUHU terima kasih tuhan tfkau jadi canon sungguh berkah 2019
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
